The War and The Fall
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Cybertron está al borde de una guerra civil definitiva entre los Autobots y los Desepticons. Optimus Prime y su grupo de autobots deberán enfrentarse a traiciones entre sus propias filas y a enemigos que aún están por surgir. (La apariencia de lso personajes es la de Prime)
1. Los Pilares del futuro Part1

_Transformers y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro, esta obra de ficción no tiene ningún objetivo lucrativo._

_**Nota:** Esta adaptación de Transformers se basa en el uso de varias ideas de diferentes adaptaciones pasadas, principalmente Prime, War for Cybertron (videojuego) y Fall of Cybertron (Videojuego) así que tomare los acontecimientos de WFC Y FOC como lo sucedido en Cybertron, recibiendo solo unos pequeños cambios para acomodar la historia._

* * *

**—Los Pilares del futuro Part1—**

* * *

_**[Barricade]**_

**[Iacon]**

La ciudad autobot de Iacon respira lentamente, tranquila pese a los recientes disturbios provocados por los desepticons. El cielo estrellado deja ver la estación de energon de los seeker neutrales.

Pero Barricade no está aquí para quedar deslumbrado por las vistas de los enormes y luminosos rascacielos de la ciudad, tiene una misión y aunque reluctante, planea cumplir con ella.

-Infíltrate en Iacon Barricade, planta una bomba Barricade, asesina este autobot Barricade- vocifera el desepticon mientras se mueve por los callejones de la ciudad.

El cybertroniano de mediano tamaño salta un foso que seguramente le llevaría hasta las entrañas de la ciudad… desconectado claro.

-Me gustaría ver a Soundwave hacer esto, seguramente está disfrutando de lo lindo con sus malditas masco…-

-Concentrarse en el objetivo- exclama la voz sin sentimiento del líder espía de los desepticons por el comunicador de barrciade.

-¡Demonios Soundwave, deja de hacer eso!- se queja el soldado que finalmente logra llegar a la entrada de servicio del edificio de la guardia autobot.

La puerta está protegida por dos guardias con armas de grueso calibre que harán ruido innecesario si son disparadas. Barricade prepara sus armas, seguro de sí mismo de poder acabar con ambos antes de que estos siquiera disparen.

-La Misión requiere de sigilo Barricade- recuerda la monótona voz de Soundwave por el comunicador, Barricade gruñe pero decide obedecer.

Con un salto se revela ante los dos autobots que rápidamente apuntan con sus armas -¡Alto! Esto es área restringida- exclama uno de ellos, Barricade se acerca lentamente con las manos en alto.

-Tranquilo, vengo a rendirme- asegura el desepticon manteniendo un rostro tranquilo.

-Sera mejor llamar a… ¡Aghh!- un sable de energon atraviesa la garganta del autobot antes de poder terminar de hablar. SU compañero intenta apuntar pero su brazo es cercenado inmediatamente obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas e intentar detener la fuga de fluidos.

-Espera yo…- las suplicas del cybertroniano arrodillado son acalladas pro la oja de Barricade que corta limpiamente su garganta.

-Una ruta alterna hubiera sido preferible- comenta Soundwave por el comunicador.

-Tú y tus rutas alternas, deja el trabajo de campo a los soldados Soundwave- Barricade intenta abrir la puerta pero esta no cede, el desepticon nota el escáner de sensores de palma a la derecha de la entrada.

-Fantástico- se queja el desepticon regresando por el brazo del autobot muerto.

La entrada se abre al detectar la palma del difunto autobot dejando que Barricade entre, una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras cruza el portal de la entrada.

-Ahora veamos. Si yo fuera un sistema de soporte vital ¿Dónde estaría?- Barricade camina durante unos momentos antes de encontrar el panel que Soundwave le indico y con un corte de su hoja de energon se desase del estorboso metal que lo separa del sistema de soporte vital de todos los cañones de guerra autobot.

Barricade dispara sin pensarlo un segundo mas y la energía del edificio entero se corta, permitiéndose una sonrisa de victoria el Desepticon se marcha por donde entro, al salir del edificio de defensa autobot ya se puede escuchar el ruedo de los cañones desepticon.

* * *

_**[Starscream]**_

**[Iacon|Edificio del consejo|2 Megaciclos antes]**

El seeker camina por lo amplios pasillos del consejo autobot, como comandante aéreo de los seeker, Starscream es el el encargado de acudir a las reuniones que conciernen a la seguridad de ambas facciones.

Detrás suyo Thundercracker y Skywarp siguen a su hermano, designados como su escolta, son los únicos en que el líder seeker confía. Mayormente por la ineptitud de ambos para siquiera actuar en su contra.

-No sé porque no trajiste a Splistream en mi lugar- se queja Thundercracker por quinta vez desde que arribaron al consejo autobot.

-Dijo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer- responde Skywarp a favor de su hermana.

-Siempre tiene mejores cosas que hacer, odio venir a este lugar, está lleno de terrestres- la discusión continua, Thundercracker encuentra nuevas cosas sobre las cuales quejarse y Skywarp contesta con excusas por las cuales Slipstream no vino con ellos.

Ninguno de los dos nota los gruñidos de su hermano que se detiene repentinamente para darles una mirada que les hace guardar silencio. Starscream inhala profundo para enfriar sus circuitos antes de encarar a sus dos hermanos.

-Slipstream no vino con nosotros pus alguien debía quedarse a supervisar la estacion y como ninguno de ustedes dos…- Starscream usa una de sus garras para golpear ligeramente las placas pectorales de Thundercracker -…montón de tuercas y protomasa inservible sabe cómo funciona la fábrica, tienen que venir conmigo- el seeker continua su camino junto con sus hermanos que guardan silencio el resto del trayecto.

Al llegar a la puerta de la sala del consejo Starscream suspira tratando de aliviar sus nervios, después de una rápida inspección de su armadura el seeker aparta las puertas y entra seguido de cerca por sus hermanos, el consejo ya está deliberando sobre el tema que lo ha tenido ocupado por varios ciclos.

-¿Qué es lo que planteas entonces Optimus? Megatron y sus fuerzas ya han causado mucho daño a nuestro planeta…- el Seeker se acerca al centro de la sala donde Zeta Prime y su protegido encaran al consejo.

-Megatron ha cometido crímenes contra Cybertron y sus habitantes, pero si no les damos una alternativa, no seremos mejor que el- responde Optimus, su voz fuerte y segura llega a cada miembro del consejo que comienza a murmurar.

Starscream ha llegado a ver al protegido de Zeta Prime como uno de los posibles sucesores del título de Prime. Skywarp y Thundercracker solían informarle que el actual Prime tenía en alta estima al autobot terrestre, eso en los días que sus hermanos servían como guardia de Zeta.

-Puede que tengas razón joven cybertroniano, pero hasta que Megatron sea sacado de la ecuación, dudo que cualquier intento de negociar con los desepticons sea exitoso- el líder del consejo pone sus receptores visuales en el seeker que inmediatamente endereza lo mejor que puede su postura.

-Starscream, Comandante Aéreo de los Seeker; Te hemos llamado para pedir tu reporte sobre la estación seeker de energon- Starscream aclara su garganta antes de comenzar su reporte.

-La estación recibió un intento de infiltración, el intruso desepticon fue neutralizado por los guardias, fuera de ese incidente la estación orbital continua funcionando a toda su capacidad- Starscream da un paso hacia tras para indicar que ha terminado, el líder del consejo se ve complacido así que pone fin a la reunión.

Fuera en los pasillos del consejo Starscream camina algo molesto, cada reunión a la que se ve obligado a asistir es solo para entregar su reporte sobre el estado de su estación orbital.

-¿Eso fue todo? No entiendo porque no podemos hacer estos reportes por una transmisión visual- comenta Skywarp.

-Deja que hagan las cosas a su manera hermano, no han dejado muy en claro que no somos quienes para cuestionar la "sabiduría" del consejo- responde Starscream.

-¡Starscream!- la voz de Optimus hace que el seeker se detenga y gire para encontrarse con el protegido del prime.

-Optimus, siempre es un… placer- asegura el seeker con las manos detrás de su espalda.

-Sé que has dado tu reporte, y nunca fallas en tu deber pero…- el Cybertroniano duda y analisa sus próximas palabras.

-Continua- invita Starscream de buen humor por el alago anterior.

-…es el energon oscuro, ¿está bien resguardado? No necesito recordarte lo importante que es mantenerlo…- Optimus es interrumpido por la palma de Starscream frente a sus ópticos.

-No te preocupes por ello, se muy bien lo peligroso que es, nada llegara a la cámara del Energon Obscuro, ahora si me disculpas…- esta vez es el turno de Starscream de ser interrumpido, algo que no le agrada.

-Te acompaño, necesito encontrarme con los nuevos reclutas para el escuadrón de seguridad del consejo- El seeker intenta mantener una sonrisa amigable en el rostro y le cede el paso al autobot, cuando este le pasa, Starscream frunce el ceño para después seguir el mismo camino no muy lejos.

En el puerto de transportes, una nave de descenso autobot desciende, levantando una nube de humo ligera. De la nave descienden tres cybertronianos, Optimus gesticula al primero, un soldado de gran tamaño que parece más concentrado en sus armas que en su superior presentándolo.

-Starscream… te presento a Warpath, experto en armamento pesado…- el autobot solo deja de inspeccionar sus armas cuando escucha su nombre.

-¡Señor!, Warpath reportándose ¡Señor!- Starscream rueda los ojos, por la actitud típica de un recién graduado de la academia. Optimus deja escapar una ligera risa por la reacción del comandante aéreo y decide continuar con el segundo recluta, el cual esta distraído susurrando algo al sensor auditivo de su compañera.

-*Ejem*- el recluta de armadura roja y pequeñas cresta salta algo sorprendido y toma una posición militar -…Cliffjumper, explorador, altamente recomendado- presenta Optimus, Starscream solo mira al autobot que relaja su postura cuando Optimus prosigue con la cybertroniana del grupo.

-Arcee, exploradora, experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sus recomendaciones resaltan su alta visión para el combate y la estrategia- la autobot da un paso hacia delante y estira su mano al seeker el cual es tomado por sorpresa al igual que sus hermanos.

-Eh escuchado sobre usted Comandante aéreo Starscream y de su puesto como encargado de la estación orbital de energon- Starscream toma la mano de la autobot con cautela y recibe un ligero apretón que termina casi tan rápido como empezó.

-Me sorprende que alguien sepa la importancia de mi puesto- expresa el seeker que sonríe a la autobot femenina.

-Por supuesto, ¿Quién más podría revisar las válvulas de energon?- las palabras de Cliffjumper no pasan desapercibidas para Starscream y sus hermanos, pero el seeker aprendió a ignorar los comentarios de los ignorantes soldados autobot que minimizan su trabajo.

El explorador recibe un golpe ligero de su compañera, pero eso no detiene a Thunercracker de apartar a Starscream y apuntar su arma al autobot -¡Insolente novato! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi hermano y líder?- Starscream toma el hombro de su hermano y le hace retroceder.

-Tranquilo, no vale la pena, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer- Starscream le sonríe a la autobot y se despide -Asta pronto señorita- el seeker sigue su camino seguid por Skywarp y Thundercracker.

Cuando están a una distancia suficientemente lejana, Thundercracker habla -¿Por qué no me dejaste encargarme de ese novato? Pude haberlo puesto en su lugar- asegura el seeker chocando sus puños.

-No les des la satisfacción de que te afecte Thundercracker, pero… recuerda su nombre, quien sabe, puede que uno de estos días tenga un accidente si va a nuestra estación- Starscream sonríe al igual que su hermano, solo Skywarp mantiene una expresión neutral.

Starscream mira sobre su hombro y logra capturar a Arcee haciendo lo mismo, pero casi de inmediato Cliffjumper rodea a la autobot con sus brazo para guiarla dentro del edificio del consejo -…si, un muy desafortunado accidente-

* * *

_**[Cliffjumper]**_

**[Calles de Iacon|3 Megaciclos después del ataque Desepticon inicial]**

Cliffjumper se mueve por las calles agrietadas de Iacon, cuerpos autobot y desepticon adornan de forma tétrica el escenario, después del primer ataque, la mayoría de la flota desepticon se retiró dejando atrás pequeños grupos que siguen causando estragos.

Cliff salta sobre los restos de un transporte de unidades Desepticon. Los caminos están demasiado maltratados para poder usar su forma de vehículo, así que debe moverse a pie por las calles abandonadas. El sonido de un cañón de plasma detiene l paso del autobot que enseguida sigue el sonido.

-Jazz a Cliffjumper ¿Me recibes?- sueña el intercomunicador del explorador.

-Aquí Cliffjumper, ¿Qué sucede?- responde el autobot.

-¿Cuál es el estado de tu distrito chico? Optimus quiere un reporte- Cliff se detiene cubriéndose en lo que queda de un muro y observando por una esquina puede ver a un grupo de Desepticons con una pareja de soldados autobots.

-Nada importante, algunos grupos pequeños de Desepticons, pero puedo arreglármelas- con eso Cliff corta las comunicaciones y activa un sistema de camuflaje, el exportador se mueve hasta llegar detrás de los dos desepticons.

-¿Cuándo piensas que Lord Megatron regrese con la armada?- pregunta uno de los Desepticons a su compañero.

-No lo sé, parece que se dirigía a la estación orbital de los Seeker- responde el segundo desepticon.

Antes de poder continuar su conversación ambos reciben un disparo en el torso dejándolos desconectados, Cliffjumper desactiva su camuflaje y se acerca a los prisioneros.

-Gracias, pensábamos que era nuestro fin- exclama uno de los Autobots.

-No se preocupen- el explorador librea a los soldados para después reanudar comunicaciones.

-¿Qué sucedió chico? Perdí tu señal- Cliffjumper observa a los soldados reincorporarse y tomar las armas Desepticons.

-Solo me encargo de algunas cosas… ¿Sabes algo sobre Arcee?- el explorador se aleja un poco para poder tener algo de privacidad.

-Zeta Prime necesitaba un escuadrón para dar apoyo preventivo a Starscream en la estación orbital, Warphat, Silverbolt y Arcee se ofrecieron- responde Jazz.

-¿Los Desepticons atacan la estación de Starscream?- el explorador alza la vita para ver la estación orbital en la admosfera del planeta.

-No, pero Zeta piensa que solo es cuestión de tiempo, no te preocupes, Starscream y sus Seeker son más que capases de encargarse de los Desepticons- Cliff exala aliviado.

-De acuerdo, continuare buscando más escuadrones Desepticons rezagados- informa el explorador para dirigirse a los reclutas.

-¿Señor?-

-Necesito que regresen al edificio del consejo y ayuden a evacuarlo- indica el autobot de crestas.

-Señor, solíamos ser 3, los desepticons se llevaron a nuestro compañero-

-Yo me encargo soldado, ahora márchense- los reclutas obedecen y se marchan, Cliffjumper comienza a rastrear las señales autobot más cercanas logrando detectar una muy débil mas adelante.

El explorador rojo se hece camino entre escombros y restos de naves desepticons hasta llegar a un claro, un desepticon sostiene a un autobot de armadura amarilla mientras el segundo le propina de golpe tras golpe.

-¡Habla Autobot! Sabemos que tienes información importante- asegura el desepticon que sostiene al pequeño mensajero.

-Creo que quiere algunas abolladuras mas en su…- una proyectil de plasma destroza la cabeza del desepticon que había detenido su golpiza, el segundos e queda tan sorprendido que el mensajero puede liberarse y taclearlo.

Cliff se acerca al mensajero que ha sometido al desepticon que le dobla en tamaño, una hoja de energon a solo centímetros de su garganta impide al solado enemigo el moverse.

-Gracias por la ayuda señor- exclama el autobot mensajero.

-No es nada chico, ¿Qué querían estos desepticons contigo?- Cliffjumper da un segundo disparo al desepticon decapitado.

-Necesito entregar un mensaje importante a Zeta Prime, estos desepticons me interceptaron a mí y mis compañeros- responde el autobot.

-Ya veo, no hay razón para mantener a ninguno de estos desperdiciando nuestro tiempo- Cliff dispara directo al rostro del Desepticon sometido, el mensajero se sorprende pero se recupera y saluda al explorador autobot.

-¿Cuál es su nombre soldado?- pregunta Cliff

-Bumblebee Señor, mensajero militar- responde el autobot amarillo.

-Bueno Bumblebee, te llevare con…- Clffjumper es interrumpido por el segador brillo proveniente sobre él, al levantar la mirada lo que ve es una visión que esperaba no sucediera, la flota Desepticon atacando la estación orbital seeker.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos, además si pudieran dejarme en los comentarios las medidas de tiempo Cybertronianas por si alguien las sabe**_


	2. Los Pilares del futuro Part2

_Transformers y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro, esta obra de ficción no tiene ningún objetivo lucrativo._

_**Nota:** Esta adaptación de Transformers se basa en el uso de varias ideas de diferentes adaptaciones pasadas, principalmente Prime, War for Cybertron (videojuego) y Fall of Cybertron (Videojuego) así que tomare los acontecimientos de WFC Y FOC como lo sucedido en Cybertron, recibiendo solo unos pequeños cambios para acomodar la historia._

* * *

**—Los Pilares del futuro Part2—**

* * *

_**[Soundwave]**_

**[Cielos de Iacon| Nave de Guerra Decepticon| Primer asalto| 16 Megaciclos antes del ataque a la Estación Orbital Seeker]**

Los cielos del centro de Iacon están llenos de explosiones. Las naves Decepticon entraron al espacio aéreo Autobot cuando las defensas principales de la ciudad cayeron. Soundwave observa desde el puente de mando de la nave de guerra insignia de Megatron el cielo estrellado, iluminado por las luces de las explosiones tanto de naves Autobot como Desepticon.

Para el experto en comunicaciones, la visión bélica ante él es bella en su propio sentido. El cielo iluminado por llamas y energia. La estación orbital seeker adornando la atmosfera baja del planeta.

-Soundwave, Lord Megatron requiere tu presencia en la sala de guerra- anuncia un soldado Desepticon, Soundwave observa la bellesa de la guerra durante unos nano kliks.

Las naves de Guerra Desepticons son la cúspide del diseño de uno de las grandes mentes del ejército de Megatron, Shockwave, científico líder y uno de los miembros de la armada Desepticons más cercanos al propio Megatron.

Soundwave encuentra algo deprimente ver la nave convertida en un transporte fúnebre, Desepticons heridos, amontonados en el suelo, algunos perdiendo energon por sus heridas intratables.

El visor que cubre su rostro permite que Soundwave observe en cualquier dirección que le plazca sin delatarse a sí mismo. Para los Desepticon el jefe de inteligencia y comunicaciones está caminando directo a su reunión con Lord Megatron y no se molesta con siquiera bajar la mirada hacia ellos.

Cuando al puerta se abre Soundwave se aparta evitando a un Desepticon siendo lanzado hacia la puerta por el propio Megatron.

-¡Soundwave! ¿Dónde está Barricade? Se suponía que todos los cañones Autobot serían desactivados, no solo la mitad- Soundwave se acerca a su líder que se deja caer en su trono.

-Los resultados del sabotaje fueron imprevistos, la información obtenida era incorrecta- exclama Soundwave con una voz fabricada de recortes de audio de Megatron, Barricade y algunos Soldados Decepticons.

-No quiero excusas Soundwave- gruñe el líder Decepticon.

-La ventaja Autobot reside en los Seeker, mientras ellos apoyen a Zeta Prime y el consejo, la ventaja de los Autobot no será solo en su artillería- explica Soundwave proyectando un Holograma de la estación orbital de Starscream frente a su líder.

-¿Qué sugieres?- Megatron se levanta de su trono y se acerca al holograma.

-Los datos de nuestros espías aseguran que el líder Seeker, Comandante Aéreo Starscream tiene la lealtad de sus iguales, además de ser responsable de la custodia de los últimos remanentes de Energon Obscuro- explica el jefe de inteligencia cambiando el holograma de la estación por uno de Starscream tanto en modo Transformer como en Vehículo.

-¿Deberíamos deshacernos del comandante aéreo?- pregunta Megatron observando el holograma.

-Sería más útil con vida, si logramos poner a los Seeker de nuestro lado nuestra ventaja numérica seria mayor- argumenta el jefe de inteligencia.

-Supongo que podríamos darle una oportunidad a Starscream, y si no funciona siempre podríamos desconectarlo- responde Megatron.

-Los archivos y exámenes muestran una personalidad sociópata en Starscream, su lealtad es consigo mismo y sus hermanos- termina Soundwave pagando el proyector de su casco -Comandare a las tropas para que continúen su ataque para que podamos retirarnos sin ser notados-

Soundwave se retira cuando su amo regresa a su trono complacido, la salir el jefe de inteligencia y comunicaciones se encuentra con otro de los generales de los Decepticons, Breackdown.

-Ubicación de Knockout- exclama Soundwave con la voz de megatron.

-No sé dónde está, la última vez que supe de él fue cuando megatron lo envió a la estación seeker, lo más probable es que este desconectado- responde el Decepticon.

Soundwave continua su camino, mientras camina envía las ordenes de Megatron a las demás naves de guerra. Continuaran el ataque mientras Megatron y su nave se retira, cuando este todos listo las demás naves de guerra decepticon también se retiraran, solo dejando pequeñas patrullas detrás para mantener a los autobot ocupados.

_**[Arcee]**_

**[Estación Orbital Seeker| 6 Megacyclos antes del ataque Decepticon]**

La nave de transporte se mueve con cada capa de la atmosfera que pasan. Por las ventanas de los costados su puede ver el cementerio de naves Desepticon que rodean la estación orbital de Starscream.

Arcee a escuchado sobre el Comandante Aereo, experto en Energon y sus propiedades, noble de nacimiento. Guio a los Seeker y gano su lealtad. Los archivos son generales, nada verdaderamente desconocido para la scout que no haya escuchado en la academia.

Arcee mira a sus compañeros y hubiera preferido venir sin acompañantes, Warpath está más interesado en el mantenimiento de sus armas y Silverbolt es uno de los pocos seeker que llevan el símbolo autobot y se nombran a sí mismos Aerialbots y su relación con los Seeker puede que sea de ayuda, pero Arcee a escuchado rumores ridículos sobre el Silverbolt, el más ridículo es el que asegura que el líder de los Aerialbots tiene un temor a las alturas.

La nave por fin para de moverse de manera violenta, Arcee puede ver la estación orbital Seeker, torres orbitales rodean la estación con cañones de energon sintético.

-Starscream sí que se toma enserio la seguridad, ni siquiera Iacon tiene tantos cañones- exclama Arcee.

-Starscream es un paranoico, cuando servía para él era demasiado obvio, no confía en nadie esepto en sus hermanos y en Skyquake y Dreadwing- comenta Silverbolt preparándose para el desembarco.

-¿Y eso es malo en esta época de guerra? Tal vez si hubiéramos seguido el ejemplo de Starscream y usar torres de defensa con sistemas individuales no tendríamos el problema que hay actualmente en Iacon- argumenta la socut levantándose de su asiento.

-Es malo cuando lo llevas al nivel de Starscream, el no sale demasiado de su sala de control y usa a su hermanos para pasar las ordenes, no confía en nadie- la nave desciende en una de las áreas de desembarque de la estación, Arcee y sus compañeros bajan para ser recibidos por una Aerialbot y una Seeker.

-Windblade y Slipstream, es bueno verlas- saluda Silverbolt.

-No hay tiempo de saludos Silverbolt, Starscream quiere verlos en el puente mando- anuncia Windblade.

-Suena como si fueras leal a Starscream y no a Zeta Prime Wind, ¿no pensaras cambiar de bando de nuevo?- Windblade solo rueda los ópticos por el comentario de su compañero y los guía, Slipstream se queda detrás siguiéndoles.

Dentro de la fábrica Arcee observa como lo Seeker producen, refinan y preparan el Energon para su uso y transporte. La arquitectura de los pasillos llama la curiosidad de la Scout, lo cual llama la curiosidad de Slipstream.

-La estación fue construida usando los restos de una vieja nave Seeker- comenta Slipstrean solo para que Arcee la escuche -…era la última nave Seeker pero fue destruida hace mucho tiempo por la guerra entre Autobots y Decepticons- Arcee nota que Slipstream baja la mirada como si recordara un mal momento -…ese día perdimos nuestra historia, nuestro legado-

El ambiente se volvió tenso aun con el sonido de la maquinaria destilando y preparando energon para su transporte. Warphat no parece demasiado interesado en la arquitectura de la estación como Arcee que observa las intrincadas marcas en las paredes que solo puede suponer es el lenguaje de los Seeker de ya hace cientos de generaciones.

-No le has contado la mejor parte Slip, sobre como Screamer nos salvó a todos y prometió recuperar nuestra gloria- Arcee y como todos notan el tono sarcástico en la vos de Silverbolt, no es secreto que la mayoría de los Aerialbots dejaron el comando de Starscream por sus métodos poco ortodoxos.

-Más respeto Silverbolt, hay que darle crédito a Starscream por lo que logro- exclama Windblade, miembro de los Aerialbots, Windblade se uno a los Autobots no por estar en desacuerdo con el comandante aéreo Seeker, sino porque cree en los objetivos de los Autobot.

-No diría las cosas que dices Silverbolt, las paredes escuchan- Arcee mira la sonrisa algo traviesa de la Seeker, de la nada un panel del suelo se levanta y hace tropezar a Silverbolt, el cual gruñe y maldice por lo bajo, todos pasamos al comandante de los Aerialbots sin detenernos a esperar que se recupere.

Arcee escucha como Slipstream murmura casi inaudible un agradecimiento como si hablara con la estación -Gracias Sonar- es lo que dijo la Seeker.

Finalmente llegan a la sala de mando de la estación, las puertas se abren y lo que encuentran es a Starscream observando un mapa holográfico de la estación y sus alrededores, cerca entre las sombras Arcee reconoce a Thundercraker y Skywarp.

-Dobla las patrullas en el borde exterior del perímetro y mantén vigiladas las sondas orbitales, no quiero sorpresas- Arcee analiza la habitación, y no ve a nadie más, no le sorprende que los Seeker y Areialbots no parezcan intrigados por Starscream hablando solo y mucho menos por la falta de interés de Warphat.

Starscream finalmente se guira para mirar al grupo, asiente a Slipstream que se acerca a su otros hermanos, una sonrisa para Winblade, un ligero ceño fruncido para el comandante Aerialbot, Starscream ignora por completo a Warphat que de nuevo está más interesado en sus armas pero para nada pasa por alto a la Scout autobot Arcee.

-Valla, al menos enviaron a alguien con modales- exclama Starscream acercándose y tomando la pequeña mano de Arcee para besar su palma.

-¡Hey Starscream! Eso no es muy profesional- Silverbolt ríe para sí mismo, Starscream frunce el ceño y se gira para encarar al Aerialbolt.

-Solo intento ser educado, mi viejo amigo- excusa el comandante Seeker.

-Nunca fuiste tan educado conmigo Scream- agrega Windblade sorprendiendo a varios en la sala, es claro que quiere hacer sentir incomodó a Starscream pero el Seeker no se deja afectar por ello.

-Siempre fuiste como una hermana Windblade- argumenta el comandante aéreo.

-Lo que tú digas ¿Qué nesesitavas de nosotros Scream?- Starscream gruñe intentando mantener la calma ante Silverbolt y sus constantes intentos de molestarlo y sacarle de quicio.

-Tengo razones para creer que los Decepticons intentaran atacar mi estación, su retirada en Iacon no puede ser pura coincidencia- argumenta el comandante Seeker.

-Sonar no ha detectado ninguna transmisión Decepticon, pero cree que la retirada de Megatron y su flota del asalto de Iacon debe deberse a algo grande- agrega Skywarp activando un modelo holográfico de Iacon en su estado actual.

Arcee escucha la conversación de los Seeker y Aerialbots, sus ópticos observan las intrincadas runas en las paredes y lo que parece ser más lenguaje Seeker antiguo. Los decepticons tienen una fuerte seguridad en sus líneas de comunicación, pero no es secreto que Starscream tiene maneras de piratear los sistemas de ambas facciones, otra de las razones por las que no todos los Autobots confían en el como aliado.

_**[Knockout]**_

**[Estación Orbital Seeker| 2 Semanas Antes del Ataque a Iacon]**

El sonido de la maquinaria de destilación de Energon ahogan los pasos de Knockout por los pasillos tenuemente iluminados de los equipos de mantenimiento. El camuflaje óptico oculta sus ojos típicos de los Decepticons y cubre sus insignias purpuras por las marcas Autobot.

Soundwave no necesito mucho tiempo para cubrir la señal decepticon de Knockout con una autobot. El líder de inteligencia Decepticon necesitaba alguien con delicadeza y procesador, no cualquier soldado que encontraran.

-"Mix Maxter, repórtate al sector Alfa, necesitamos que repares algunos refrigerantes"- exclama la voz monótona de Sonar por la megafonía.

Knockout se ha acostumbrado a la rutina de la estación, horarios simples, descansos abundantes y su puerto como médico de abordo le evita cualquier daño a su chasis, sin mencionar que la estricta seguridad y medidas de precaución implementadas le aseguran tener días de trabajo tranquilos, ni muy aburridos ni muy ocupados.

Ahora mismo se encuentra de camino a la sala de comunicaciones, se le pidió su presencia, una cuestión medica que necesitaba tratarse en privado. El medico siente las cámaras siguiendo sus pasos por el pasillo, pero en la estación nadie está fuera del radar de sospecha de Starscream.

Knockout ha escuchado historias sobre la jefa de seguridad, inteligencia y comunicaciones Seeker, según los rumores ella lo ve y escucha todo en la estación, el medico deja escapar una leve risa al pensar que Soundwave y Sonar podrían llevarse bien si no tuvieran mentalidades tan diferentes.

-"Scrapper, Se solicita tu presencia en el área de carga, hubo un derrame"- exclama de nuevo la megafonía.

El enorme Constructibot pasa a gran velocidad por el pasillo casi tropezando con Knockout, que apenas pudo quitarse del camino.

-Lo siento Doc, la señorita a hablado- es la disculpa que Scrapper le da al médico que frunce el ceño.

A comparación de los Seeker y los trabajadores regulares de la estación, los Constructibots tienden a visitar su clínica en más de una ocasión al día, la mayoría de las beses por accidentes laborales que pudieron evitarse con algo más de atención a lo que hacen, en una ocasión MixMaster llego a la clínica con un gran número de abolladuras y daños debido a sus comentarios poco elegantes sobre el chasis de Slipstream.

El pasillo continua durante algunos minutos más hasta que llega a su final, una gran puerta con inscripciones en leguaje antiguo Seeker, el medico pretende tocar pero la puerta se abre antes de que sus serbos puedan siquiera chocar contra el metal.

-Entra- exclama la voz de Sonar de entre las sombras.

Knockout pasa el portal de la puerta algo inquieto por la obscuirdad asi total que engulle la habitación, solo el brillo de los tres enormes monitores iluminan muy levemente con un color purpura la silueta de un asiento y una figura sentada.

-Usted …*Aclara la garganta* …usted pidió mis servicios- exclama Knockout deteniéndose y esperando una respuesta y a que sus ópticos se acostumbren a la obscuridad.

-Si…-las luces se encienden mostrando finalmente todo en la habitación exceptuando algunas sombras que parecen engullir la luz. El medico mira asia su paciente que se levanta de la silla y comienza acercarse.

Poca gente ve a Sonar fuera de su oficina, la Seeker prefiere mantenerse completamente aislada de todo y todos. Pocos tienen el derecho de entrar en sus dominios sin su consentimiento, los pocos privilegiados son el propio Comandante aéreo Starscream y sus 3 capataces, Slipstream, Thundercraker y Skywarp. Sin mencionar los rumores de dos Seeker que trabajan para la jefe de inteligencia.

A diferencia de la mayoría de las féminas Seeker, Knockout puede notar que Sonar cuenta con dos sensores auditivos de gran tamaño que parecen más antenas recubiertas con aleación de cada lado de su rostro, su chasis mantiene una monotonía de negros y grises solo rompiendo con el patrón sus ópticos purpura.

Igual que la mayoría de Seeker, sus manos cuentan con garras para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero con su cuerpo de mediano tamaño para estándares Seeker, apenas podría ser una amenaza contra el o cualquier otro soldado Decepticon con entrenamiento como el suyo.

-Necesito que veas mi receptor de audio derecho, creo que tuve un incidente y no he podido hacer que funcione de nuevo, asi que supongo el daño es más serio de lo que pensé- Informa la Seeker, Knockout asiente y su paciente regresa al medio de la habitación de donde asciende una mesa en la que toma lugar de manera reclinada.

El medico se acerca y comienza a examinar el canal de audio de Sonar el cual parece ligeramente dañado, Knockout ríe para sí mismo sabiendo que no será un desafío reparar el daño.

-Hay algún daño en el interior, pero puedo repararlo en un ciclo o dos, no sentirás nada- informa el medico comenzando con su trabajo.

-¿Has escuchado los rumores de que hay un espía Decepticon entre nosotros?- pregunta la Seeker sin ningún sentimiento en su voz, Knockout intenta reprimir el impulso de entrar en pánico, sabe que en la estación siempre se vive en un estado ligero de paranoilla, sobre todo con Starscream al mando.

-Escuche una que otra cosa, pero nada importante- responde el medico intentando mantener su voz lo más desinteresada que puede.

-Yo creo que es ridículo, pensar que un Decepticon puede pasar desapercibido en esta estación sin que yo me dé cuenta- agrega Sonar a la conversación.

Knockout termina su trabajo aliviado pues desea marcharse, con solo asentir con la cabeza planea marcharse pero la puerta se cierra, puede escuchar los ligeros pasos de Sonar que regresa a su silla y le da la espalda.

-*Ejem* Creo que la puerta se cerró, ¿podría…- el medico es interrumpido por la Seeker -Es ridículo pensar que un espía pueda pasar desapercibido de mi vigilancia a no ser que Starscream quiera que sea así- de entre las sombras salen dos Seeker de gran tamaño, los hermanos Dreadwing y Skyquake.

-Aprecio tu ayuda con mi receptor auditivo, pero Starscream quiere hablar contigo Decepticon- con presionar un botón en el panel frente a ella el disfraz de Knockout se desactiva dejando al médico expuesto.

Skyquake toma el hombro del médico para evitar que hulla, Knockout solo deja escapar un suspiro sabiendo que no tiene salida. Con un movimiento de la muñeca Sonar instruye a sus guardianes que lleven al espía con Starscream.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, recuerden dejar un comentario ya sea positivo o negativo, cualquier tipo de crítica es apreciada.**_


	3. Los Pilares del Futuro Part3

**_Transformers y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro, esta obra de ficción no tiene ningún objetivo lucrativo._**

**Nota:** _Esta adaptación de Transformers se basa en el uso de varias ideas de diferentes adaptaciones pasadas, principalmente Prime, War for Cybertron (videojuego) y Fall of Cybertron (Videojuego) así que tomare los acontecimientos de WFC Y FOC como lo sucedido en Cybertron, recibiendo solo unos cambios para acomodar la historia._

_**Elita One, diseño por X4vrztesp en DeviantART:** TFP-ELITA-449715707_

_**Jazz, Diseño por JavierReyes en DeviantART:** TF-Prime-Jazz-344767444_

* * *

**— Los Pilares del Futuro Part3 —**

* * *

_**[Elita One]**_

**|Mar de Oxido| Templo de Solomus| Cuatro Meses Antes del Ataque de Iacon|**

-¡Por Primus! Y Optimus piensa que yo soy el arriesgado- exclama Jazz cuando su compañera usa un gancho de energon para impulsarse y pasar a salvo al otro lado de un precipicio.

-No seas un aguafiestas Jazz, tú fuiste el que le insistió a Optimus para investigar este lugar- responde Elita derribando un viejo pilar al aterrizar que cae por el precipicio hasta llegar a un rio de óxido.

-En primer lugar, no fue mi idea, fue de Perceptor y en segundo…- Jazz utiliza su garfio para llegar hasta Elita -… me preocupo porque el grandote fue muy específico con la parte de "Cuida bien de Elita"- la femme rueda los ópticos y continua su camino seguida de cerca por Jazz.

-Puedo cuidarme de mi misma, no necesito que Optimus envié un niñero cada vez que estoy en una misión- exclama Elita cruzando los brazos y observando las marcas en las paredes.

-Optimus solo quiere que estés bien, se preocupa eso es todo- asegura el mech de chasis plateado.

-Podría barrer el suelo con cualquiera de ustedes- Jazz deja escapar un ligera risa, ante el comentario.

-Claro que podrías, pero este no es momento para discutir eso, Perceptor quiere que investiguemos este lugar para verificar si hay algo de importancia- explica Jazz.

-¿Crees que quede algo en un lugar como este?- Pregunta Elita pateando algo de escombro en el suelo.

-No lo sé, escuche que Scream y sus Seeker usaron algunas cosas de este lugar para levantar esa estación suya- contesta el mech plateado.

-Starscream…- solo mencionando su nombre, Jazz nota que su compañera no es fan del Seeker, como la mayoría de Autobots -…no sé porque el consejo confía en ese volador, me da escalofríos-

-El viejo Starcream no es un santo, pero tiene a los Seeker de su lado, si el está con nosotros tenemos la ventaja contra los Decepticons- explica el mech plateado.

-Ya escuche eso muchas veces ¿Por qué no lleva una placa Autobot de todas formas? No confió en el- ambos continúan con la conversación hasta que el pasillo llega a un claro que tiene varios riachuelos de Oxido.

-Hasta ahora solo encontramos suficiente Oxido y escombro para… Nada, Perceptor estará muy feliz de saber que esta misión fue tan exitosa- exclama Jazz, Elita niega con la cabeza y se aleja un poco del mech frustrado.

Elita se detiene por completo y como si nada regresa con Jazz que continua expresando su descontento, pero se detiene cuando la femme toma su hombro para llamar su atención.

-Sigilosos, al menos una docena, alrededor de nosotros- exclama Elita susurando.

-¿Qué hace una docena de Sigilosos Deceticons en este lugar?- Jazz prepara su Bláster de dispersión.

-No lo sé, puede que estén buscando algo útil igual que nosotros- responde Elita preparando sus hojas de energía.

Inmediatamente Elita se aparta de Jazz que dispara su bláster de dispersión contra el aparente vacío solo para derribar un Decepticon Sigiloso que cae al suelo desactivado con el torso completamente destrozado por el arma.

El resto de enemigos se descubre de su camuflaje y rugen antes de comenzar a disparar contra lo Autobots. Jazz utiliza su gancho para atrapar un Decepticon y lanzarlo contra otro, provocando que ambos caigan al oxido que comienza a corroer su chasis.

Elita por su cuenta utiliza sus hoja de energía para desviar los proyectiles de los Sigilosos que comienzan a rodearla contra un esquina. Jazz al ver esto termina de despachar a un Sigiloso destrozando su único ojo para intentar llegar a su compañera, pero antes de llegar a ella el rugido de otra docena de Decepticons se hace escuchar y más Sigilosos se revelan.

-¡Chatarra!- Maldice el Autobot intentando abrirse paso entre los enemigos que solo parecen multiplicarse.

-¡Jazz! ¡Lárgate, no tiene caso que nos Desactiven a los dos! Avisa a Optimus de este lugar- exclama Elita sobre los Rugidos de los Sigilosos y disparos.

Jazz gruñe y se resigna usando su bláster para abrirse paso lo mejor que puede y escapar de los Decepticons que continúan atacando a su compañera, el Mech plateado solo observa como Elita es rodeada por aun mas enemigos pero el autobot no puede quedarse, un grupo de sigilosos decidió seguirlo y ahora le dan caza.

Elita continua Luchando y resistiendo, pero sabe que no podrá continuar, finalmente los Sigilosos comienzan a penetrar su defensa y logran lanzarla contra un muro provocando que sus hojas de energía se desactiven. Elita Observa a los Decepticons acercarse lentamente pero se detienen y retroceden.

La femme escucha el sonido de un propulsor, Elite intenta mantener sus ópticos activados con gran dificultad, los Sigilosos usan su camuflaje y se marchan cuando el Jet aterriza frente a Elita y se transforma en un Mech delgado y de un solo Optico.

-Los Sensores estaban en lo correcto, Una Femme Autobot, ¿Qué paso con el otro?- pregunta Shockwave, un sigiloso se descubre y se acerca su líder para responder en lo que Elita solo puede suponer es lenguaje en código.

-Déjenlo, creerán que esto fue una misión de búsqueda Decepticon, si regresan no encontraran nada, traigan a la Femme, tenemos trabajo que hacer- Elita siente su chispa encogerse de miedo al ver el óptico de Shockwave que parece ver a través de ella.

_**[Shockwave]**_

**|Mar de Oxido| Laboratorio de Shockwave| Un Mes Después|**

-Los mapas Galácticos de los Antiguos muestran planetas y sistema solares aun no descubiertos, mis teorías son que en estos planetas nuestros antepasados debieron haber buscado algo o tal vez, ocultado algo- exclama Shockwave a la grabadora de su brazo.

-El Descubrimiento de este yacimiento de Energon y de la Torre que yace aquí fueron inesperados, las instalaciones están rodeadas por una tormenta de Oxido que solo puedo suponer es provocada por algún sistema de control climático- El Decepticon de un solo Ojo sale de su cuarto de mapas para caminar por los pasillos del templo en que se oculta.

No tarda mucho en llegar a su laboratorio de Disecciones donde lo que solía ser Elita 1 reposa, su viejo chasis en el suelo, su pecho abierto revelando su chispa y uno de sus brazos a medio desensamblar.

-¿Cómo esta nuestra paciente hoy?- exclama Shockwave, Elita se retuerce violentamente intentando liberarse de sus ataduras pero es inútil.

-Lamento si SharpShot se dejó llevar- Elita no mira al óptico del científico que toma un par de pinzas en cada mano para continuar las modificaciones en el cuerpo de la Femme.

-La Paciente muestra una aceptación de los Implantes mayor que la de previos sujetos, mi teoría sobre transferir Energon de mis Insecticons a los sujetos de pruebas era acertada- Shockwave toma el rostro de Elita desde la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo y que el pueda examinar los implantes oculares nuevos que instalo, todo sin dejar de grabar sus observaciones.

-Los implantes se ven saludables, el cuerpo dejo de rechazarlos después de la tercera operación, prueba de reflejos…- Shockwave usa una pequeña linterna para iluminar los ópticos de Elita que reaccionan inmediatamente, -… prueba de reflejos exitosa-

Shockwave le da la espalda a su paciente para buscar nuevos instrumentos, Elita gruñe y siente su garganta seca y rasposa, sus ópticos arden y son muy sensibles. Usando la fuerza que tiene la femme logra usar su débil voz para llamar la atención del científico.

-¿Qué… que me has hecho?- pregunta la Femme, Shockwave mira sobre su hombro y observa lágrimas de escapar de los ópticos de Elita.

-Solo te he mejorado, tu nueva forma será mucho más resistente que tu antiguo cuerpo- Shockwave regresa con su paciente y usa dos agujas metálicas de gran tamaño que coloca en la chispa de Elita la cual muerde su labio al sentir la extraña y molesta sensación.

-Me estas… estas convirtiéndome en uno de tus monstruos- asegura la femme, Shockwave toma su rostro desde la barbilla para dirigir sus ópticos al suyo.

-Tonterías, los Insecticons son animales, tú serás la culminación de mi investigación, y si sirve de consuelo creo que estos colores te quedan mejor- Shockwave libera el rostro sollozante de Elita y continua con su trabajo.

-Fascinante- Exclama Shockwave notando las fluctuaciones en la Chispa de Elita y llegando a una conclusión -… ya has vinculado tu chispa con un Mech- Elita mira con rabia y odio al Decepticon que no se inmuta y aun espera una respuesta.

-¿Y eso que te importa?- Shockwave inclina un poco la cabeza y toma eso como un si para regresar a trabajar.

-Nada, pero entonces creo que esto dolerá, además puede que necesitemos un inhibidor- responde el Decepticon y antes que Elita pueda decir algo un intenso dolor proveniente de su chispa se esparce por todo su cuerpo, el dolor de una separación de vínculo forzada.

Shockwave ignora los gemidos y gritos de Elita al igual que su cuerpo retorciéndose y convulsionando del dolor. La Separación de Vinculo puede ser una experiencia dolorosa como ninguna, la sensación de vacio, el procesador crea la ilusión de caer a la nada mientras que tu cuerpo reacciona violentamente al proceso, solo es superada por una Vinculación Forzada que es más dolorosa mental y físicamente. Por fin el dolor disminuye lo suficiente para que Elita deje de moverse y Shockwave pueda continuar.

-Te Matare- exclama Elita entre jadeos. Shockwave solo toma algo de una mesa cercana y se acerca a su paciente.

-¿Sabes qué es?- pregunta el científico sosteniendo lo que parece un circuito cerca de los ópticos de Elita que solo gruñe y niega.

-Se llama Inhibidor…- Shockwave usa los controles en su brazo para llamar a Hardshell y Sharpshot al laboratorio, ambos Insecticos inmovilizan a Elita del cuello para bajo y mantienen su cabeza recta, la Autobot intenta liberarse sin ningún éxito.

-…sirve para bloquear recuerdos, experiencias, cualquier cosa de tu procesador que no sean directivas básicas- Elita intenta esta vez con más violencia mover su rostro pero Hardshell tiene demasiada fuerza y no es ningún problema para el mantenerla quieta mientras Shockwave abre un panel en la frente de Elita.

-Bienvenida a los Decepticons, Arachnid- es lo último que escucha Elita antes de sentir la descarga de energía en su procesador que fuerza un reinicio de su mente.

_**[Optimus]**_

**|Iacon| Edificio del Concejo| Cinco Meses Antes del ataque a Iacon|**

-No confió en Starscream- exclama Elita mirando el monitor que muestra a Starscream en una entrevista sobre las últimas decisiones del concejo.

-Starscream es nuestro aliado, su apoyo significa una gran ventaja contra Megatron- asegura Optimus acercándose a su Sparkmate.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan crédulo Orión?, ese Seeker no es más que malas noticias- Optimus sonríe ante Elita usando su antiguo nombre, desde su ascenso a asistente y aprendiz de Zeta Prime su nombre ha sido Optimus, y todos se han acostumbrado a ello, a excepción de su Sparkmate.

-Si no le damos una Oportunidad a nuestros hermanos de Cybertron, entonces ¿En quién confiaríamos?- Elita hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos.

-Espero que no digas eso cuando tengamos a Megatron frente al Concejo, lo último que necesito es ser la Sparkmate de quien defiendo a ese monstruo- Optimus reposa un servo en el hombro de Elita que se relaja un poco perdiendo tención en su cuerpo.

-Megatron responderá por sus crímenes- asegura el Autobot.

-Espero no interrumpir nada- exclama la voz de Ratchet, Optimus se gira para recibir a su compañero con un apretón de servos.

-Ratchet, es bueno verte, ha pasado mucho- el medico sonríe al saludo de su viejo amigo.

-Demasiado, pero me han reubicado a tu sección, con toda la tensión con el asunto de Megatron hay muchas reubicaciones a Iacon- explica el médico.

-Es nuestra ciudad capital, claro que debemos protegerla- asegura Elita sonriendo al viejo medico que regresa el gesto.

-Claro que sí, ¿pero acaso Starscream y sus Seeker no pueden hacer algo? están aquí para ayudar después de todo- comenta Ratchet

-Estoy seguro que Starscream dará su apoyo cuando sea necesario, sabe lo que hay en juego- exclama Optimus.

-No estaría tan seguro, atendí muchos Seeker en el campo de batalla, la mayoría moriría por el y el resto no hace preguntas; nunca es bueno que alguien sea tan glorificado- comenta Ratchet explicando su experiencia con los Seeker.

-No creo que sean una amenaza para Cybertron- asegura Optimus.

-Eso pensábamos de Megatron- agrega Elita.

-En todo caso si algo bueno hay con Starscream es que mientras este de nuestro lado Megatron no tendrá forma de aventajarnos- Ratchet se despide después de ponerse al día con su viejo amigo y se marcha para seguir con sus encargos.

-Creo que un tiempo con Red Alert te hará bien, ya sabes, no tan confiado y crédulo como siempre- asegura la femme con una sonrisa.

-No deberías burlarte de Red, es solo algo precavido- defiendo Optimus, Elita deja escapar una pequeña risa.

-La ultima ves intento que todos abriéramos nuestras cámaras de chispa porque pensó que escucho un tic en uno de nosotros y no me hagas empezar sobre la ocasión en que hiso analizar todo el energon del comedor porque pensó que estaba envenenado-Optimus niega recordado esos incidentes y la actitud paranoica de Red Alert.

-En serio Optimus, ¿Qué aras cuando no esté aquí? ¿Dejaras entrar a los Decepticons?- bromea Elita, pero su risa se detiene cuando Optimus usa un servo para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a él.

-El día que no estas más allí mi chispa se apagara- responde Optimus, Elita queda perpleja y alagada y con una sonrisa el entrega un beso a Optimus.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y recuerden dejar su comentario, ninguno es mal recibido.**_


	4. Allanamiento

_**Transformers y sus personajes son propiedad de Hasbro, esta obra de ficción no tiene ningún objetivo lucrativo.**_

**Nota:** _Esta adaptación de Transformers se basa en el uso de varias ideas de diferentes adaptaciones pasadas, principalmente Prime, War for Cybertron (videojuego) y Fall of Cybertron (Videojuego) así que tomare los acontecimientos de WFC Y FOC como lo sucedido en Cybertron, recibiendo solo unos cambios para acomodar la historia._

**Aviso:** _Para facilitar y ayudar a la visualización de la historia los personajes están representados por sus versiones de Transformers Prime y/o Transformers Fall of Cybertron. Asi que cualquier personaje nuevo (Nunca apareció en Prime o Comics: Barricade, Prowl, Zeta Prime, Slipstream etc.) cuyo diseño no sea colocado en esta sección de la historia destinada a dar avisos e información pueden tomarlo como su versión de Fall of Cybertron._

**_Cualquier diseño de personaje colocado en la sección de abajo se le atribuye a su respectivo autor y les invito a darle un "Favorito" si cuentan con una cuanta en DeviantART._**

**Diseño de Barricade por gyaro:** _Barricade-353293112 (DeviantART)_

* * *

**_— Allanamiento —_**

**|Estación Orbital Seeker| Sala de Mando|**

-Mira estas marcas Warphat- exclama Arcee pasando su servo sobre las escrituras en las paredes.

-¿Qué dicen?- pregunta el Autobot de chasis rojo.

-No estoy segura, no puedo leerlo- responde Arcee mirando las escrituras y figura talladas en el metal de las paredes.

-Es el idioma de los Seeker- exclama Starscream acercándose a los dos autobots.

-¿Los Seeker tienen idioma propio?- pregunta Arcee, al seeker que colca sus afilados dígitos en las marcas que cubren las paredes.

-Un idioma olvidado después de las guerras de los Antiguos, solo lo puedes encontrar en los templos, pero…- el seeker sonríe a la femme que observa las paredes -…podría traducir algo para ti-

Arcee mira con sorpresa los ópticos carmesí del Seeker y asiente como única respuesta. Starscream decide tomar algo simple y fácil de traducir, la mayoría de las escritura que aún permanecen en las paredes son relatos históricos pero el seeker logra encontrar una vieja fabula.

La pequeña historia es simple, lo suficiente para mostrar su facilidad de traducción y en el caso de Warphat lo suficientemente simple para poder entretener. Starscream continúa con la historia que habla sobre un joven Seeker que desafío el orden y el destino de su raza, al buscar y perfeccionar la sangre de Cybertron, el Energon que da vida a todo en el planeta.

La historia continua hasta el punto donde el Seeker logra su cometido, solo aceptando ser exiliado de su tierra y nunca ver a sus iguales por el crimen que cometió al profanar el energon de su gente, el joven seeker de la historia eventualmente logra llegar a un planeta nuevo donde los habitantes lo confunden con una amenaza y lo derriban acabando con su chispa.

Starscream mira el rostro impresionado de Arcee y la obvia decepción de Warphat por la conclusión de la historia.

-Qué historia tan terrible, ¿Dónde está el final feliz?- Starscream deja escapar una pequeña risa ante las palabras del autobot de chasis rojo.

-No todo en la vida termina con un final feliz mi amigo, pero eso no significa que…- Starscream usa uno de sus afilados dígitos para trazar el contorno del rostro de Arcee -…que no podamos disfrutar de lo que podemos tener-

Arcee retira los dígitos del Seeker de su rostro, el cual pese a su desilusión no deja de sonreir y decide voltear la situación a su favor atrapando la pequeña mano de la femme en uno de sus enormes servos.

-Ya veo que tu reputación de ser poco ortodoxo es cierta Starscream- exclama Arcee liberando su mano de los dígitos del seeker.

-Y tú eres muy curiosa para ser solo un soldado ¿Cuál era tu función antes de esta guerra? Si se me permite saber- Starscream coloca sus manos detrás de el y se inclina ligeramente para acercar su rostro al de la femme.

-Ahora mismo sería una unidad de educación y formación de saparklings, las cosas no salieron como pensé-

-Valla sorpresa, ahora veo porque eres tan curiosa y observadora, el aprender y enseñar esta en tu código- El Seeker corrige su postura dejando en obvio su altura superior y dimensiones anchas a comparación de Arcee.

-La historia que tradujiste…- Starscream levanta una ceja intrigado -… suena más a una advertencia que a una fábula, ¿Puedo atreverme a suponer su significado?- el Seeker sonríe complacido y asiente.

-Creo que es una advertencia de no abandonar nuestro propósito, nuestra vida y futuro es marcado por el concejo, y si recuerdo bien lo que aprendí, los Seeker eran muy partidarios de obedecer estos principios- El Seeker plateado sonríe y con un par de sus dígitos toma la barbilla de Arcee para levantar su mirada hasta sus propios ópticos carmesí.

-Estas llena de sorpresas querida, no me molestaría aprender un poco más sobre ti, esta inteligencia tuya solo agrega a tu belleza- La Femme sonríe y Starscream acerca su rostro más al de ella con toda la intención de unir sus labios completamente despreocupado de Warphat que hace un tiempo se marchó refunfuñando por el final de la historia.

El momento que ambos anticipan nunca llega, la alarma cubre en luz purpura el lugar y el exigente sonido de alerta termina cualquier rastro de romanticismo y humor que ambos tenían. Starscream gruñe y se acerca al proyector del centro de la habitación, no tardan en llegar Jetfire y Windblade para reunirse con el Seeker.

-¿Qué sucede?- exige el molesto Seeker plateado a lo que parece nadie en particular hasta que el holograma que muestra la estación entera se transforma en una femme seeker con lo que parecen antenas de cada lado de su rostro.

-Dame la situación Sonar- ordena Starscream, al femme solo asiente y el holograma ahora muestra una imagen del exterior de la estación donde se puede observar varias naves de guerra Decepticon.

-Megatron y su flota se acercan por el anillo de seguridad externo, nuestras fuerzas son limitadas Comandante Starscream, no podemos contenerlos y perdemos demasiados de los nuestros- exclama Sonar.

-Activa los cañones del segundo y tercer anillo y has que los nuestro se retiren hasta el 4, allí podrán resistir mejor, las defensas debilitaran la flota Decepticon- Sonar reaparece en el proyector y asiente antes de desaparecer y dejar la imagen de la estación espacial y las naves Decepticon.

-Si Megatron está atacando la estación, seguramente está aquí por el Energon Obscuro- Starscream sabe que las palabras de Jetfire son correctas, hasta ese momento Megatron y sus Decepticons habían dejado la estación en paz.

-Thundercraker, Skywarp- exclama el Seeker activando el comunicador del proyector que ahora muestra los rostros de los dos hermanos de Starscream.

-¿Si Starscream?- pregunta Skywarp.

-Aseguren la bóveda del Energon Obscuro, si Megatron llega a ella no quiero ni imaginar lo que sucedería- los dos Seeker en el proyector asienten antes de cortar comunicaciones.

-Daré soporte a los nuestros Starscream, que Primus nos ayude si Megatron logra entrar- Jatfire y Windblade se transforman y salen por un ventanal que se abre para dejar salir a los dos aerialbots.

-¿Qué hacemos nosotros Starscream?- pregunta Arcee acercándose al seeker plateado.

-Por ahora me vendrá bien algo de compañía, es poco probable que Megatron logre pasar los anillos, pero si sucede, espero contar con ustedes- explica Starscream, Warphat prepara su lanza misiles y Arcee solo asiente como respuesta.

-¿Crees que puedan superar tus defensas?- esta vez el Seeker se toma algo de tiempo para pensar la pregunta.

-…solo hay una forma, pero es demasiado ridícula, ni siquiera Megatron estaría tan loco como para intentarlo- responde el Seeker con una sonrisa confiada.

-¿Y cuál es esa forma?-

-Bueno…

**|Exterior de la Estacion Orbital Seeker| Nave de Transporte Decepticon|**

-¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!- Exclama Barricade intentando pilotear la nave lo mejor que puede esquivando proyectiles y escombros.

-¡Silencio!- ordena el líder Decepticon.

-Lord Megatron, nos acercamos directamente a la estación de Starscream, la energía de los escudos se desvió a la parte frontal de la nave- informa Breackdown.

-Activa la máxima velocidad, y no disminuyas en ningún momento- Exclama Megatron, un Decepticon que intenta usar las armas de la nave contra los Seekers e levanta de su asiento para protestar.

-¡Lord Megatron, esto es ridi… ¡AHH!- El Decepticon nunca termina cuando Megatron usa su cañón para desactivarlo con un disparo directo a la cabeza.

-¿Alguna otra objeción?- pregunta el líder Decepticon mirando sobre su hombro a Barricade que se encoje de hombros queriendo evitar el destino de aquel soldado.

-Bien, a toda velocidad y no se detengan- ordena Megatron y Barricade obedece. La nave esquiva los escombros que puede mientras que se lleva consigo lo que Barricade no logra evitar.

La nave se impacta contra la estación espacial abriendo camino entre pasillos y aplastando y pulverizando cualquier pobre autobot que se lleve por delante. La estación entera se estremece por el impacto mientras Megatron y su equipo salen de la nave.

**|Estación Orbital Seeker|**

-Soundwave ¿Me recibes?- exclama Megatron por su comunicador.

Lazerbeack desciende de la nave y se posiciona delante de Megatron para proyectar el holograma de Soundwave.

-¿Dónde están los sistemas de defensa de la Estación?- el holograma cambia a una proyección de los planos y especificaciones de la estación…

Starscream se repone de la sacudida y se reincorpora, sin perder tiempo el Seeker activa el comunicador de su casco para poder abrir un canal seguro y cuando esta lito se acerca al proyector de la sala de control.

-¡Sonar Reporte!- Sonar reaparece en la proyección pero esta vez la calidad es mucho menor y la imagen algo inestable.

-Una nave Decepticon atravesó el casco de la estación, las cámaras indican tres formas de vida Cybertronianas, posiblemente Decepticons y una forma de vida simbiótica- informa la Seeker.

-Quiero imagen- ordena el Seeker y frente a el aparecen Megatron, Barricade y Breackdown moviéndose por los pasillos de la estación, seguidor por laserbeack.

-¿Megatron? Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí Comandante Starscream- exclama Arcee preparando sus armas.

-Tonterías, no dejare que los Decepticons profanen mi estación, ¡Sonar, envía a los autobots de los sectore interceptar a Megatron y comunícame con Jetfire y mis hermanos- en la pantalla parecen los rostros de Jetfire, Skywarp y Thundercraker.

-¿Qué sucedió Starscream?- pregunta Jetfire.

-Megatron es lo que sucedió, Thundercraker y Skywarp prepárense en caso de que Megatron llegue a ustedes, Jetfire aumenta la presión en esos Decepticons y asegúrate que no pasen más- los tres Seeker en el proyector asienten y desaparecen dejando de nuevo las imágenes de las cámaras y a Sonar.

Megatron por su cuenta sigue su asalto contra la tropas Autobot que pretenden frenarlo, pero apenas logran disminuir un poco su marcha.

-Patéticos- exclama el Lord de los Decepticons.

-Lord Megatron …*Ugh*… los controles de defensa están cercas, terminando esta pasillo… *Ugh*- exclama Barricade usando sus hojas para acabar con otro autobot.

-¡Continúen Decepticons!- Ordena Megatron.

En los controles de defensa de la estación Orbital los Autobot que no están atemorizados se preparan para recibir a Megatron y sus Decepticons. El Sonido de sus compañeros autobot siendo desactivados justo del otro lado de la puerta sellada solo agrega más miedo en sus procesadores.

Pero es el silencio casi absoluto que llega despues el que en verdad los aterra, la incertidumbre y confusión de que a sido de sus compañeros a manos del lord de los Decepticons. Pero no tienen tiempo de suponer cuando un autobot es usado como ariete contra la puerta que resiste.

Cada golpe es más fuerte que el anterior, aun desde dentro de la sala de controles de defensa se puede escuchar el sonido húmedo del energon que seguramente pertenecía al pobre autobot que Megatron usa como ariete.

Del otro lado de la puerta Megatron desecha el cuerpo desactivado del pobre autobot que apenas es reconocible. El lord Decepticon retrocede y cuando está a una distancia que le parece suficiente se Transforma en su modo alterno y prepara su cañón.

La puerta es destrozada y esquirlas de metal asesinan algunos autobots, el resto está muy aturdido como para defenderse de Barricade y Breackdown que entran y fácilmente despachan a los sobrevivientes.

Lazerbick se acerca a los controles y usando un cable de transferencia de información comienza a desactivar los anillos de defensa de la estación espacial, permitiendo a las naves Decepticons avanzar sin mayores complicaciones que los Seeker del exterior.

-Lord Megatron, los pasillos están llenos de mas autobots, y mucho mejor armados que los anteriores, aun si lográramos acabar con ellos el tiempo que nos tomaría sería demasiado- informa Breackdown usando una de las terminales de seguridad.

-En ese caso usaremos una vía alterna, dejemos que Starscream lidie con la flota mientras nosotros seguimos nuestro camino- Responde Megatron.

-¿Ruta Alterna? No recuerdo una ruta alterna en los planos de Soundwave- exclama Barricade.

-Es porque la vamos hacer- Antes de que Barricade pueda decir algo mas Megatron dispara al ventanal que da al exterior, el repentino cambio de ambiente succiona todo en la sala hacia el exterior, incluyendo a Megatron y sus Decepticons que salen expulsados al vacío.

Usando un gancho Barricade logra aferrarse a la estación y usar su fuerza para acercarse y activar los imanes de sus pies, asegurado el Decepticon usa de nuevo su gancho pero esta vez para traer a su líder y compañero hacia el casco de la estación.

-Avancen, tenemos que llegar a al Energon Obscuro, Laserbeack regresa con Soundwave- ordena Megatron.

El peso de los Decepticons no llega muy lejos cuando llegan a un área de carga exterior, el sonido de propulsores llama la atención de Megatron y sus Decepticons que observan como Jetfire se acerca junto con Thundercraker y Skywarp a cada lado, los Seekers se mantienen en las alturas lejos de los servos del gladiador.

-Megatron, desiste de esta locura, lo único que lograras es más muerte y destrucción- exclama el aerialbot.

-Eso es lo que estoy esperando- responde Megatron dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro que hace estremecer a Jetfire que por reflejo prepara su Blaster de Dispercion.

-Si es así como lo quieres Megatron- Jetfire toma más altura y Skywarp y Thudercracker preparan sus cañones subsónicos -Tienen sus órdenes Thundercracker, encárguense de Megatron-

Los Seekers no dudan en abrir fuego mientras Jetfire se marcha para continuar dando apoyo a las fuerzas de resistencia. Megatron usa una cobertura para evitar los proyectiles.

-Barricade, estoy harto de estos retrasos, encárgate de ellos- ordena el Lord Decepticon.

Barricade asiente y activa una granada PEM que con ayuda de su látigo logra lanzar entre los dos Seeker que son paralizador por la explosión y quedan flotando en el espacio.

Aunque poderoso el efecto no dura demasiado y Thundercracker y Skywarp se recuperan y usando una baliza de emergencia llaman refuerzos. Los nuevos seeker comienzan su asalto contra Megatron y sus lacayos dejándolos acorralados detrás de su cobertura…

En la sala de Mando Starscream se encuentra en una discusión con el holograma de Zeta Prime -¡¿Dónde están los refuerzos?!- exige el Seeker plateado golpeando los rieles que rodean el proyector holográfico.

-Aún estamos recuperándonos del ataque de Megatron en Iacon, necesitamos más tiempo para…

-¡No habrá tiempo si Megatron llega al Energon Obscuro!- interrumpe Starscream con una voz llena de tanta fuerza y rabia que Warphat y Arcee retroceden un poco.

-Starscream, el concejo está seguro que puedes mantener el Energon Obscuro seguro hasta que podamos brindarte apoyo- responde Zeta Prime.

-Accedí a las peticiones del concejo, no destruí el Energon Obscuro, pese a que mi sentido común me decía que no es sensato y ahora el concejo me ignora ¡¿ A qué juegan Zeta?! Lo lamentaran cuando Megatron marche sobre Iacon- El ambiente se llena de silencio a excepción del sonido de las explosiones lejanas y el casco de la estación crujiendo y recibiendo daños.

-Ya te di mi respuesta Starscream, el concejo reconoce tu situación y actuaremos lo más pronto posible. Zeta Prime fuera- La comunicación se corta Y Starscream gruñe antes de voltear a ver a los dos autobots que presenciaron lo sucedido.

-Nunca debí meterme en esta guerra suya Autobots- exclama el Seeker.

-Sé que no hablo por todos Starscream, pero apreciamos su apoyo en este conflicto sé que el concejo solo…

-El concejo está lleno de necios y corruptos- exclama Starscream interrumpiendo a la Femme -… ¿Sabes de donde viene el Energon Obscuro?- pregunta el Seeker, Arcee solo niega y Starscream se acerca manteniendo las manos detrás de su espalda.

-Estábamos intentando buscar una mejor manera de refinar Energon, el método actual pierde un 45% del energon en su paso de estado Crudo a Refinado, lo que sucedió fue que descubrimos algo más, lo que resulto de ese nuevo proceso que intentamos fue el Energon Obscuro, una sustancia que corrompe y destruye- El Seeker inclina su espalda para poder estar a nivel visual ópticos a ópticos con la Femme de chasis azul.

-Perdimos a muchos de los nuestros, y lleve mis descubrimientos al concejo, pedí por su ayuda para destruir la abominación que creamos pero…- Starscream usa uno de sus afilados dígitos para acariciar el contorno del rostro de Arcee que está más concentrada en las palabras del Seeker que no lo nota.

-… el concejo tenía otras ideas, Zeta Prime quería entender, quería controlar el Energon Obscuro, quería usarlo como un arma, El Concejo delibero y decidió que el Energon Obscuro debía ser contenido en mi estación orbital, que debería continuar mis investigaciones sobre cómo controlarlo y a cambio podría tener acceso ilimitado a los archivos de Cybertron, además de un apoyo militar mayor- El Seeker retrae su digito y endereza su postura.

-Y ahora el concejo dejara que Megatron avance, y cuando tenga lo que quiere, nadie estará a salvo, si eso sucede no quiero pensar en que será de mi gente, mi estación, todo lo que e logrado… no puedo permitirlo- termina Starscream regresando a su puesto para monitorear la situación.

-Eso no sucederá Starscream, debe haber algo que puedas hacer, tenemos que detenerlo, no eres el único al que el concejo le ha fallado, has lo que ellos no lograron, tienes la oportunidad que nadie más tiene- Arcee se acerca al Seeker y posa un servo en el brazo de Starscream que baja la mirada para encontrar los ópticos azules de la femme.

-¿Y qué es eso que puedo hacer?- pregunta el Seeker hipnotizado por los ópticos de Arcee.

-Detén a Megatron, aquí y ahora- responde Arcee, el Seeker sonríe lleno de una renovada confianza y seguridad.

Megatron, Barricade y Breackdown intentan regresar el fuego contra los Seekers que repentinamente se detienen y se marchan.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Breackdown saliendo de su cobertura.

Maegtron no responde, una esclusa al interior de la estación se revela ante los Decepticons, el Lord Decepticon sabe identificar una trampa cuando la ve, pero no dejara que Starscream y sus tácticas lo intimiden o frenen su avance.

-Lord Megatron ¿Sabe que esto es obviamente una trampa?... ¿verdad?-pregunta Barricade.

-Silencio Barricade, no ignoro la naturaleza de este nuevo camino, pero si Starscream quiere facilitarnos el encontrar lo que buscamos, que así sea- Megatron marcha hacia la exclusa y no duda en ningún momento, Barricade y Breackdown le siguen algo inquietos.

La exclusa lleva a los Decepticons hasta una encrucijada de pasillos, las puertas a cualquiera de las direcciones se sellan y en el centro de la sala la imagen holográfica de Starscream es proyectada sobre un pilar.

-Starscream ¿Listo para entregarme el Energon Obscuro?- el Seeker gruñe ante la actitud del lord Decepticon.

-¡Te atreves a entrar en mi estación espacial y profanar sus pisos con tus sucios pies Decepticon! Yo no seré tan compasivo como el concejo- del techo se despliegan varias torretas pesadas cargadas y listas para fulminar a Megatron y sus Decepticons.

-¿Quieres el Energon Obscuro? Pues ven por el- con eso ultimo la transmisión termina y el holograma que antes mostraba a Starscream ahora proyecta la insignia Autobot.

Las torretas se activan inmediatamente y comienzan a disparar a discreción, Barricade y Breackdown usan un pilar para ponerse a cubierto, Megatron hace lo mismo evitando los disparos perforantes de las defensas de Starscream..

En la sala de Mando los rostros de Skywarp, Thudercracker y Slipstream se proyectan y los tres pares de ópticos se fijan en la figura que suelta ordenes e indicaciones frente a ellos, al principio fue extraño, pero la Femme azul resulto ser más que apta para dar órdenes a los tres Seeker que ahora ven lo que su hermano y líder ha encontrado en ella.

-Thudercracker y Skywarp, ustedes mantengan una línea de defensa cerca del cuarto anillo, los cañones no funcionan pero pueden usarlos como posiciones de ventaja contra las naves más pequeñas- Skywarp y Thundercarcker asienten y sus rostros desaparecen.

-Slipstream, utiliza la oportunidad para sacar a tantos civiles y heridos de la estación de regreso al planeta, la flota de Megatron estará demasiado distraída con romper nuestras defensas que no verán nada más- Slipstream sonríe bastante impresionada por la Femme.

La imagen de Slipstream desaparece y Arcee continua observando y evaluando la información que Sonar sigue enviando. Starscream se limita a observar impresionado y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Está llena de sorpresas ¿No es así?- pregunta el Seeker a Warphat que prepara algunas cargas explosivas en la puerta por órdenes de Arcee.

-Seguro, pero en ocasiones da miedo cuando se pone toda seria- responde el autobot continuando con su trabajo.

Starscream se acerca a la femme de chasis azul que tiene toda la atención puesta en la información que sonar a puesto a su disposición, ni siquiera el sonido de los pasos de Starscream logran llamar la atención de Arcee que solo voltea cuando el seeker aclara su garganta.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta la femme.

-Tengo que admitir que has resultado toda una caja de sorpresas querida Arcee, inteligente, educada y toda una líder, es casi imposible pensar que no seas la mano derecha de Zeta Prime- admite el Seeker tomando uno de los servos de Arcee en uno de los suyos.

-Sabes, hay una fina línea entre tener facilidad de palabra y ser un lambiscón- exclama Arcee, el Seeker finge una expresión herida pero su sonrisa negligente a desaparecer lo delata.

-¿Sera que dentro de ese cuerpo de Autobot late la chispa de una Seeker? Si no supiera bien quien eres podría jurarlo por Primus- el Seeker usa su mano libre para trazar el contorno del rostro de Arcee con un digito.

-Es la primera vez que escucho eso, y no sé si tomarlo como un cumplido- responde la femme.

-Tanta fuerza, tanta autoridad y tanta inteligencia ¿Segura que no se desperdicia con los Autobot? No me malinterpretes, Optimus es un gran Mech, pero si el no ve el potencial en ti…- Starscream disminuye la distancia entre el rostro de ambos asta poder sentir el aire caliente que Arcee expulsa de su cuerpo -… tal vez podrías considerar un puesto en mi estación, bajo mi mando, donde podríamos trabajar muy cerca el uno del otro-

-Estoy esperando a que algo suceda y arruine el momento- admite Arcee y el seeker sonríe y deja escapar una risa antes de unir sus labios con los de la Femme.

-Entonces, sobre mi propuesta…- exclama el Seeker cuando sus labios se separan de los de Arcee.

-Lo pensare, ¿Qué beneficios hay en trabajar en este sitio?- el Seeker se siente complacido pero su pequeña victoria se opaca cuando las alarmas de se activan y el proyector muestra a una Sonar muy alterada.

-¡Starscream! Megatron paso nuestras defensas, está en la bóveda del Energon Obscuro ¿Qué hacemos?- El pánico en la voz de Sonar hace que el Seeker vuelva a sentir el temor que hace momentos la Femme de chasis azul ayudo a desaparecer.

-Cierra tu área Sonar, no podemos dejar que seas Comprometida y cierra comunicaciones, no quiero que te encuentren, eres demasiado valiosa, si algo sucede sal de la estación y llévate a Dreadwing y Skyquake.

Sonar asiente y el holograma desaparece dejando solo la información de antes, Starscream comienza a caminar en círculos antes de detenerse por completo.

-Triptycon, magnetiza el suelo y habre la salida alterna de la habitación y ciérrala cuando salga- ordena el Seeker y antes de que Arcee pueda preguntar algo el suelo se carga de magnetismo manteniéndola en su lugar a ella y Warphat, Starscream usa sus propulsores para alzarse sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué haces Starscream?- exige la femme, el seeker solo se da la vuelta y transforma para salir de la habitación por el ventanal que se abre creando una succión que no arrastra a Arcee y Warphat por tener los pies magnetizados al suelo.

Megatron termina de ejecutar al último guardia de la bóveda para después acercarse al enorme contenedor sellado, aun oculta tras gruesas paredes de mtal el Lord Decepticon puede sentir la energía irradiando del Energon Obscuro.

-¿Ahora qué jefe? Se nos terminaron los explosivos- exclama Barricade

-Tendré el Energon Obscuro aun si tengo que usar tu cabeza como palanca Barricade- responde Megatron y el Decepticon Scout retrocede y traga fluidos.

-¡Necios!- Exclama la voz de Starscream que llega a la bobeda aun en modo alterno y se transforma usando sus propulsores para mantenerse en el aire.

Barricade y Breackdown preparan sus armas pero Starscream usa un Fusil de Nucleones para inutilizar a ambos Decepticons rápidamente.

-Vienes a entregarme el Energon Obscuro personalmente Starscream ¿O es que deseas que acabe con tu patética existencia?- Starscream gruñe e intenta disparar a la cabeza del Lord Decepticon pero este usa su cañón antidisturbios antes de que Starscream pueda apuntar correctamente.

El Seeker apena logra esquivar el proyectil pesado pero la onda de choque hace que se estrelle contra un pilar desactivando sus propulsores. Starscream cae al suelo de espaldas y antes de que pueda reincorporarse Megatron aplasta el pecho del Seeker con su pie.

-La Bóveda ¡Ahora!- exige el Lord Decepticon.

-Eres un imbécil, nadie sobreviviría el contacto directo con el Energon Obscuro, es suicida- responde Starscream.

-No tengo tiempo para tus advertencias Starscream, abre la bóveda ahora- Megatron coloca el cañón de su arma justo delante del rostro del Seeker que puede sentir el calor que emana el Cañón Antidisturbios desde su interior.

-Nun… ¡AHH!- Megatron deja que su peso aplaste el pecho de Starscream que aun con su armadura de Crysmag puede sentir como empieza a aplastar parte de sus componentes internos.

El Seeker usa los controles de su brazo para abrir la bobeda y el Lord Decepticon retira su peso de encima del seeker. Megatron deja de ponerle atención Starscream que frunce el ceño y decide dejar que Megatron se destruya a sí mismo.

-¡Triptycon, abre la ventana!- la estación obedece y las ventanas de la sala de la Bóveda se abren y comienzan a succionar todos asia el espacio, Starscream se transforma y sale por una de ellas, Barricade y Breackdown son succionados por un pero Megatron usa su fuerza para sostenerse de uno de los pilares, finalmente el ambiente se estabiliza dejando que Megatron se suelte y ponga su atención en el Energon Obscuro.

En el exterior Starscream apresura su paso para llegar de nuevo a la sala de mando -¡Thundercracker, Skywarp!- exclama el Seeker por su comunicador.

-¿Qué sucede Starscream?- pregunta el hermano de chasis azul.

-Regresen a la Sala de Mando y traigan refuerzos, Megatorn llego al Energon Obscuro- responde el Seeker.

Arcee intenta enfocar las cámaras que no fueron succionadas al vacío en la última jugada de Starscream contra Megatron pero las que restan están demasiado lejos como para enfocar correctamente al Lord Decepticon.

-Las cargas están listas Arcee, cualquier cosa que pase por esta puerta volara en mil pedazos- exclama Warphat acercándose a su compañera.

-Bien hecho Warphan, ahora solo queda…-

El sonido de propulsores ahoga las palabras de Arcee, Starscream, Skywarp, Thudercracker y Jetfire entrar por la misma ventana que uso el Seeker plateado anteriormente.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta la Arcee, Starscream solo se acerca al proyector y activa las cámaras que ahora han dejado de funcionar.

-Starscream ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y Megatron?- exige Jetfire.

-Debe estar muerto, nada sobrevive al Energon Obscuro- contesta el Seeker intentando sin ningún éxito el recuperar la imagen de las cámaras.

Las alarmas vuelven a saltar iluminando la habitación con el color carmesí intenso. Starscream intenta seguir las brechas de seguridad y el camino que está tomando el intruso. Un mapa de la estación se proyecta mostrando al inturos como un punto rojo acercándose a gran velocidad hasta la posición de los Seeker y autobots.

-Thundercracker, Skywarp, preparen sus armas, sea lo que sea que pase la puerta lo pulverizan- ordena Starscream a sus hermanos que responden asintiendo.

-Tranquilo Comandante Starscream, cualquier ocsa que intente entrar estallara sin dejar nada- agrega Warphat.

La puerta del cuarto de control estalla dejando humo y restos, Megatron emerge de entre e humor y escombro y recarga su cañón antidisturbios.

-¿Dónde nos quedamos Starscream?- exclama el Lord Decepticon cuyos opticos se tornan purpuras cargados por el Energon Obscuro que ahora fluye en su sistema.

Skywarp y Thudercracker abren fuego usando sus cañones subsónicos pero Megatron ni siquiera se mueve y deja que los impactos golpeen su armadura que resiste los disparos como si solo fueran gotas de lluvia.

-¿Eso es todo? Les mostrare el poder del Energon Obscuro- Megatron concentra la energía que ahora fluye por su cuerpo y con un fuerte golpe de su puño contra el suelo una honda de choque lanza a los Seekers y autobots contra las paredes.

-Es… es imposible, el Energon Obscuro debió haberte Desconectado- exclama Starscream intentando levantarse pero al enorme mano de Megatron toma al Seeker desde el suelo y lo alza en el aire.

-El Concejo te dejo Starscream, no eres nada para ellos, te propongo una muerte rápida si me entregas el resto del Energon Obscuro- Starscream no puede evitar soltar una risa que gradualmente se convierte en uan carcajada.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!- exige el Lord Decepticon.

-Que… que no… que no hay más Energon Obscuro- revela el Seeker pero su risa muere cuando el Lord Decepticon apunta su cañón contra Skywarp que se encuentra ayudando a su hermano Thundercracker.

-¡NO! Espera- exclama el Seeker y el Lord Decepticon sonríe triunfante.

-¿Dónde está el resto del Energon Obscuro?- vuelve a preguntar Megatron, esta vez Starscream solo suspira derrotado.

-No hay más… eso era lo único que teníamos…- Megatron gruñe y prepara de nuevo su cañon.

-¡Espera! No hay más… pero… pero puedo hacer más- Megatron levanta una ceja y libera al Seeker que cae al suelo y lo primero que hace cuando recupera su fuerza es levantarse y acercarse a sus hermanos para revisar al inconsciente Thudercracker.

-Explícate Starscream, no tengo mucha paciencia- exclama Megatron.

El Seeker termina de revisar a Thundercracker y después de asentir a su hermano Skywarp se gira para encarar a Megatron y las miradas de Jetfire y Arcee que intentan despertar a Warphat. Starscream decide ignorar las miradas de ambos bots y responder a Megatron.

-Yo puedo suministrarle con más Energon Obscuro, solo necesito una línea directa de Energon a la Estación- responde el Seeker plateado.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres a cambio Starscream?- pregunta Megatron.

-Solo pido que perdone la vida de mis hermanos y de mi gente y a cambio…- El seeker mira de nuevo a los ópticos de Jetfire llenos de ira y los ópticos decepcionados de Arcee.

-A cambio le ofrezco mi lealtad y apoyo…- las palabras intentan resistirse a ser pronunciadas pero el Seeker sabe que la vida de sus hermanos pende de que termine lo que a empezado -…Lord Megatron-

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y recuerden dejar un comentario._**


End file.
